


Meet Me On The Mats

by AishiCc



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Training, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Some sparing, some flirting, some deep feels, some fluff and humor...oh yes and some mats.





	Meet Me On The Mats

Well I've gone and done it again, went and turned a silly One Shot idea into a half serious One Shot instead. Such a terrible First World problem I know. This doesn't tie in with either of the other fics I have posted with this pairing but if you didn't hate this then you shouldn't hate them either. I do hope this amuses you all.

**WarNinGs**: One Shot, Slash, Sparing, A bit of deep feels.

**Aishi Say**

"_Thanks guys but it looks like I'm gonna need all the help I can get_."

This would be Jason before his first fight with Tommy, ah the beginning.

**Ai-yah Ki-yah Ai-yah Ki-yah Ai-yah Ki-yah Ai-yah Ki-yah**

Jason strapped on the padded training gloves Billy had been sure to instruct Alpha to replicate, or however items came to be in this strange second home of theirs. Zordan had opened up more of the rooms as time went on, though a few were the domain of only a Ranger or two. Kimberly had a room suited for her gymnastics that had made her gush and hug Alpha. Zack had a dance studio he was designing, and enjoying every minute of it. Billy and Trini had both a lab and computer research center they could live in if allowed to. He spent most of his time in either the weight room or the open matted room for sparing and training. While Trini and Zack joined him there from time to time they were mostly his domain until Tommy came into their lives. The Green Ranger had been hesitant but after a little while he relaxed and started joining in. More than happy to help the others had given him the tour and Tommy had been most interested in the same rooms Jason had always favored. While a little strange at first Jason was no longer weary of his former enemy's presence, none of them were. 

Zordon had explained once they needed a safe place to hone their skills, hobby or otherwise, with and without Ranger enhanced strength, stamina, and grace. They could spar and keep up appearances at the youth center since they were all known to be athletic besides Billy, also Erine was great and they all loved him. They all would have missed spending time at the youth center, well maybe not Tommy since he was new and so not as attached to the place or the people there. Musings were interrupted when he heard soft footfalls on thick mats, Tommy. Looking up he smiled at his taller friend just watching him move. His friend's nimble hands were also encased in white since rapid healing or not breaking their hands hurt like a bitch. Lose sleeveless forest green shifted with controlled movements, faded olive green made soft fluttering sounds now and then, bare feet sure. Long dark brown hair was tied back into a lose tail, a few locks had come free to brush smooth skin, green headband laying on top of the mini fridge in the corner across from the door. Smiling in appreciation he cleared his throat grinning when Tommy whirled around before glaring in mock annoyance. "You started without me."

"Got bored," Tommy countered with a shrug before going back to his routine ignoring Jason who was still standing in the doorway.

Jason crossed his arms as he leaned his bare shoulder against cool metal as he watched his newest teammate. Tommy ignored him and he smirked amused, knowing Tommy was aware of him even if he wasn't looking at him. Fighters learned to be aware of each other, tracking ally and enemy movements subconsciously. The others had all trained together to help build that awareness since he only really had it with Zack. Since Tommy often fought alone or with him it made sense to train alone. Group training was once or twice a week, Tommy fitting in nicely. Jason had mused more then once that the Power helped them sync when Morphed as they seemed to help Billy and Kim master martial arts skills they had not trained in. They were working on it but it took time to master any skill and Trini, Zack, Tommy, and himself had been training for years. "You seem fine now."

Tommy nodded before heading over to the mini fridge. "That is why you guys set these rooms up right?" That is how they had been explained to him. He had little use for the other rooms, often only spending time there when asked. Kimberly's gymnastics room was where he visited the most as she enjoyed showing off and preferred to have a spotter who could easily carry her if she did manage to hurt herself. Billy usually called them to the lab to show off some new invention or ask their opinion on something, the research lab he mostly went in to fetch someone. Zack's studio was a work in progress he was curious about but only stuck his head in to check on Zack if he didn't answer his communicator, loud music could have that effect.

Jason nodded, Tommy had learned the routines of Ranger life pretty well since being forced into it, and not as nicely as they had been. Zordon had abducted them true but he was trapped in another dimension and could only manifest as a floating distorted head so it was hard to hold it against him. Knowing what was happening they had all chosen to remain in the fight, how could they not really? Tommy had not been given the same choice at first but once freed it made sense he would want to fight Rita, he was a fighter. Maybe it was moving a lot, L. A., looking the way he did but Tommy was a bit more defensive then the others. It could be him working through what had been done to him but Jason had a feeling it was not that simple. Frowning slightly he debated asking. Tommy was his friend, he trusted him like the others did, but would he talk about it? Did he want or need to talk about it? Considering what had happened Tommy was dealing with all the insanity seemingly well. They others had gotten over their weariness as Tommy had gotten over his own, being forced to try and kill someone had a way of making things awkward afterward. "We can't exactly spar Morphed at Ernie's...actually he'd probably let us."

Tommy chuckled at that, he didn't know the man well but that seemed about right, "Your class would love it."

"They'd love you too," Jason commented, blinking when Tommy paused turning to look over his shoulder eyebrow raised. "You mean you don't have a wall of trophies just like I do?" Tommy shook his head before continuing, grinning as he did so. Jason sighed softly as he walked out of the door frame and onto the mats. Kicking off his shoes he pushed them next to Tommy's before stretching. "You want to mess around a bit, or you just want to finish and go?"

"I haven't been here that long," Tommy teasingly answered, sidestepping to the left before glancing at Jason. "Rude."

Jason smirked as he began to circle Tommy, he knew his friend was faster while he was stronger, it made them a good team. Bringing his arm up he countered a kick as he so many times before. Snagging Tommy's ponytail he pulled the tie free as Tommy shifted away grinning. Striking, dodging, and countering Jason grinned as he danced and played relaxing. Sparing and training helped him clear his head, being the leader could be overwhelming and he tried not to burden the others with his problems. They needed him to be strong and have the answers, he was used to playing the part of the perfect student just not like this. Here he was free to just be and Tommy did not look to him like the others did. He was still his leader and friend but Tommy did not seem to need him to be always in 'perfect student' or 'fearless leader' mode. Just being here sparing with him was the most at ease he had felt all day. He was starting to realize just how much he was coming to rely on Tommy being in his life, how hard this calling would be if he was not there. It had been months but Jason knew he would start to burn out if things keep going as they were.

He knew he could talk to the others, that he should, but playing his parts was second nature by now and it was hard to break. A sudden hit to his chest snapped him back into the present and out of his own head as he landed on his back. Tommy leaned over him hair hanging around his face. Left foot lightly holding his arm to the mat, his right arm free and resting near Tommy's right knee. Tommy leaned forward resting his left arm on his knee as he studied him and Jason just stared right back. Mind going back to a time when he had been on his back with Tommy's foot pinning one of his arms. A time when he had looked up at Tommy in fear and desperation, a time he never wanted relive outside of his head ever again. The feeling of something lightly brushing his stomach drew his gaze for a moment. Tommy's graceful fingers slowly moved over his rumpled crimson shirt, gaze never leaving his face. Reaching up he brushed long locks behind an ear and smiled when Tommy tilted his head slightly, questioningly, trusting. "I guess I wasn't paying enough attention huh?"

Tommy sighed softly as he closed his eyes, outwardly ignoring Jason tucking his freed hair behind his other ear. "I know you trust me Jason but...it's not like you to zone in the middle of a fight." Opening his eyes he bit his lip, "If something is wrong I want to help...you know, if I can."

Jason lowered his hand after fixing Tommy's soft hair, the urge to just lay there stroking his hair was strong and strange. When Tommy spoke he swallowed. Watching the hard tooth dent Tommy's lower lip he closed his eyes, he had not meant to worry his friend. He tried so hard not to but Tommy knew. They were so alike in so many ways it made sense he would. "Just leadership stress. The others look to me to guide them, they did before all this but you...you don't, not like they do."

"Never really had the large group of friends as family growing up so it's taken some getting used to. Jason you could have told them, I know they wouldn't want you to have a break down over them." Jason was the leader, the strongest Ranger, the one the others all tried to be more like. Tommy looked to him as an example but he just did what the others did, he was still learning how to be a good Ranger. The though he had added to Jason's stress more than he thought he had was distressing.

"It's not just them it's all of it, I have not only the world in my hand I have all of their lives too. One slow or wrong order and one of my friends, my family, could die...they could all die." Jason closed his eyes as he raised his right knee, right hand closing around Tommy's arm, "you could die."

Tommy shifted so he was stratling Jason rather then pinning and leaning, "So could you, we all know the risks Jason and we choose to fight because it is the right thing to do."

"What choice did you have Tommy? Zordon would have let us go Rita never would have, even now she..." Jason trailed off swallowing, eyes closing, freezing for a moment when Tommy rested his hands on his chest. "I don't know how you deal with it."

"Rita's magic is weak, she can't hold a good heart for long and Zordon would know. Maybe I didn't choose to become a Ranger like you did but I chose to remain one. I won't let her do what she did to me to another innocent person." Tommy was able to deal with it because he was not alone. If he had to deal with the destruction and death all alone he was not sure what the guilt would do to him. 

"Weak or not I am tried of it, and her messing, with our lives," Jason just wanted it to be over somedays, knowing even if the defeated her something just as bad or worst could come to take her place. Feeling like a redundant soldier wore him out mind and soul if not in body, Rangers had to fight long and hard to feel worn. He was aware of Tommy above him, watching him, strong arms relaxed and still. When he felt tone muscle start to shift Jason allowed Tommy to lean close, there was no longer any need to fear his fellow Ranger.

Tommy leaned close watching Jason, the red clad teen moving only enough so his hold was not a hindrance. Jason had trusted him from the start, an action that had nearly cost him his life. Broad chest rose and fell with even breathing, heart strong under his palm. "Not a fan either, but it's not all bad."

Jason remained still focusing on Tommy's warm hands on his chest, an anchor for his troubled mind to latch on to. Tommy's comment drew a slight but sincere smile, "No, not all."

Tommy nodded before leaning in, "Aren't you going to ask me not to tell the others?"

"Do I even have to?" Jason half teased opening his eyes, he had not realized how close Tommy had gotten. Dark brown hair hung lose around his face once more. Trini had called Tommy gorgeous the day of their match, teasing Kimberly or not the word was fitting. Reaching up to tucked the soft wavy locks behind their owner's left ear before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his head down as he propped himself up. He could feel Tommy instinctively tense at his sudden movement, he was a trained fighter as well, but relaxed after a moment. Jason watched dark eyes as he held Tommy close, hand half lost in dark waves, Tommy's hands still resting on his chest. Impulse had been to pull the taller youth into a kiss, impulse had been fought since he did not feel right forcing his will on Tommy outside of Ranger duty. Jason was the leader and leaders gave orders, that came with the title, Tommy accepted him as his leader so a few orders were different then this. He had no real idea if Tommy even like men let alone him but he had to be honest, he owed Tommy that much.

His thumb absently stroked smooth skin as waited for Tommy to make a choice, whatever that would be. Tommy watched him unsure for what felt forever before eating in and kissing him. Jason closed his eyes as Tommy's fingers clenched his shirt, his left arm snaking around Tommy's green clad back. When Tommy lifted his head Jason smiled, his choice had been pretty clear. Resting his forehead against Tommy's shoulder he sighed softly content. Leadership burdens, Ranger mistakes costing property damage and even lives, Rita's desire to turn Tommy evil again, none of that mattered right now. Frowning he looked up when he thought he heard Tommy say something half into his hair. "Did you say something?"

Tommy smiled shaking his head at his fearless leader, he was adorable slightly confused, "I said thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Jason assured his friend, they did not help people for thanks.

"No I do," Tommy protested softly, "You stopped."

Jason absently nodded in understanding, he had been right to wait, "Of course I did, I wanted to be honest but I never wanted to force yu-mmh." Softly spoken explanation was cut short by soft lips, fingers never leaving the folds of his shirt. "And you think I'm being silly don't you?"

"You happen to be adorable when you are being silly," Tommy informed his red clad friend with a lazy smirk.

"I will keep that in mind," Jason promised smirking right back, blinking when he was pinned down once again, "Let me guess 'don't let your guard down'?"

Tommy fold his arms so his arms crossed over Jason's throat, chin resting in his palms, "You do seem to have a slight problem keeping your guard up around me."

"But you're just so damn trustworthy," Jason cooed getting a laugh and a grin, he use more of that laugh in his life.

"And he has fabulous hair," Zack chimed in, grinning when Tommy shifted so he was crouching next to Jason who was sitting up and turned to face him. Putting his hands up, "Billy had that...thing I can't really pronounce he wanted to show us...should I tell the others you'll be there after a shower?"

Tommy got to his feet and stretched, "I could use one so see ya soon."

Jason watched Tommy walk past them and out the door sighing, turning to Zack he frowned, "Well?"

Zack crossed his arms, "Well what? Oh you mean the he's a he thing, or the he's a he Kim already has in her sights thing? In all seriousness I'm cool with it, you two do click well and I was not entirely joking about his hair."

Jason chuckled softly shaking his head, "Right now we'll worry about Billy's hard to pronounce thing and worry about the Pink Ranger loses her crush fall out later."

Zack nodded in complete agreement, "Sounds like a plan."

**Ai-yah Ki-yah Ai-yah Ki-yah Ai-yah Ki-yah Ai-yah Ki-yah**

I do with to do more One Shots along with chaptered fics so ideas, prompts, etc are welcomed Tumblr link in bio if you'd Anon Ask then leave any suggestions in a review/comment. Hope to see you all again.


End file.
